


It's Good To Be The King

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Author Notes:  For Jinni's Quickie Challenge for pairing #137.http://quickie.moonlitpaths.com/Title taken from a quote from the movie, "History of the World, Part 1"





	It's Good To Be The King

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow was in a rush. That was hardly unusual for the busy redhead. She was a graduate student at Washington University at St. Louis. She quickly got her things together. She needed to see her advisor before he left for the day. 

Not that anything was waiting for her at home, mind you. She lived alone in a small apartment off campus. She had come to St. Louis to work on her specialist degree in biology of the supernatural. It seemed like a natural fit after all the research she did for Buffy while living in Sunnydale. 

 

When she left Sunnydale, things had been tense. She did her duty and helped defeat the First. That was the only reason why she would want to go back to a place that brought her so much pain. She felt obligated to at least attempt to alleviate the hurt that she had caused during her rampage. Of course, nothing really could be done to recapture the trust that was lost. So, as soon as things died down she up and left. 

 

Willow had a new life now. True, it was just chock full of research like her old one. But there was no apocalypse deadline looming on her horizon anymore. No, she had rather mundane deadlines to grapple with. And if she wanted to make with her latest then she had better hustle. 

 

She quickly left the tiny office that she shared with two other hapless graduate students. She navigated the hallways like a pro as she made her way to her advisor's office. She prayed to any deity that might be listening in the hopes that he hadn't already left yet. It was Friday and Dr. Fane did have a girlfriend. It wasn't too far to assume that he would be in a hurry to vacate the premises. She had seen Ronnie before and would agree that she was cute. 

She halted abruptly at Dr. Fane's door. She was out of breath from her little sprint. She let out a sigh of relief. She could hear voices within and she recognized Dr. Fane's voice. He hadn't left yet. She didn't have long to wait for the door to open. She stood up from where she had sat down on the floor. 

Whatever Willow was going to say died in her throat when she laid her eyes on Dr. Fane's visitor. He was tall he must have been at least six feet. He had darkly tanned skin. Thick black wavy hair that almost came down to his collar framed a thinly haughty face. But his best features were his lips and his eyes. His lips were puckered in a sensual pout. His eyes were swimming pools of chocolate. This man was entirely too edible for his own good. 

 

Willow blushed when she realized that she had been staring. She tore her eyes away from Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. She had come to the office for something. Now, if she could get her addled mind to remember. Oh yes, the list of recommended reading. She needed to get started on that immediately. She had such a fun-filled weekend planned. Not. 

 

"Um, Dr. Fane, I came about the list of readings." Willow tried not to fidget. She could still feel the eyes of the visitor boring into her. 

 

Dr. Fane seemed lost for a moment and then recollection hit him. He quickly scurried back into his office for a piece of paper that he had promised Willow. He handed it to her with a smile. 

 

Willow turned to leave when an arm caught hers. Mr. Sexy Stranger had a sparkle in his eyes. 

 

"Hello, I'm Rafael and you are?" 

 

Willow managed to stutter out her name. This guy was bad for her. She could feel herself regressing back to high school. She didn't catch the hard glare from Dr. Fane towards Rafael. Someone didn't approve. 

 

Dr. Fane interrupted the intense moment. "Willow if you leave now, you might be able to find some of these books still on the library's shelves." 

 

Willow blinked out of her lust-filled haze. She turned and nodded at her professor. "Thanks again Dr. Fane. I better get cracking." 

 

She turned and offered a bright smile to his visitor. "It was nice to meet you, Rafael." 

 

He gave her a sultry smile in return. Willow could feel herself heating up under his intense gaze. "I'm done here. I will walk you out." He turned and bid a goodbye to Dr. Fane. She then felt him take her arm and escort her out. 

She wasn't quite sure what to make of Rafael. He seemed very commanding. He was obviously used to others obeying him. For some strange reason, it didn't turn her off. He made being arrogant sexy. Heck, he probably could make anything sexy. 

 

They were quiet until they reached the outside. Willow figured that he probably was going in the opposite direction from her. She stopped and smiled. 

 

"I guess this is the end of the line for us." 

 

He grinned. "It doesn't have to be. We could go out sometime this weekend if you like." 

 

Willow felt a tell tale blush creeping up on her cheeks. She was dumbfounded that this fine specimen was actually asking her out. She hadn't gone on a date in such a very long time. She probably had forgotten how to. 

 

Willow nodded and then grabbed a piece of paper to scratch down her phone number. She shakily handed it to him and he grabbed her hand and gave a quick kiss to her knuckles. 

 

"I will call you later this evening to make plans. Is that alright with you?" He just oozed confidence. It was such a turn on. 

 

Willow again nodded. She didn't think she would be able to get her mouth to move. Let alone make sound. He smiled again and strolled off in the direction of visitor parking. Willow stood for several minutes watching his backside recede from sight. She couldn't help herself. She came to herself in a start. She still had work to do. She quickly ran off to the library to get those pesky books. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

They did go on that date on Saturday night and several others as the weeks progressed. Rafael was very intriguing and he was an older man. He probably wasn't the same age as Giles but definitely not around her age. He brought calmness to her life that she hadn't experienced since Tara. She felt grounded when she was around him. She felt like she was learning so much from just being in his presence. 

 

He was teaching her how to converse in Spanish. She demanded to know what sweet endearments he would whisper in her ear when they were kissing and cuddling. He would laugh and then explain. She would repeat what he said in his ear in a husky tone of voice. The lessons would be interrupted for another bout of heavy petting. 

 

Eventually, they arrived at a stage in their relationship where it was customary to reveal any secrets they might have. They were no longer just casually dating. They were an item. She spent every spare moment she had with him. It seemed strange to her though that they were so serious when they hadn't even had sex yet. He always held off. She wondered why. 

 

She found out why when he sat down to explain his condition to her. She had again managed to date a lycanthrope. First a werewolf, now a wererat. But he wasn't just any wererat. No she was dating their king. She was shocked at first but she didn't care that he was furry once a month. She had loved Oz and she had fallen for Rafael. She could deal. 

 

Of course, she had to deal with his son from a previous marriage. They lived out of state. His wife couldn't deal with the lycanthropy and finally left. Willow knew that Rafael harbored a fear that she might leave him too. She told him about Oz to relieve his fears. 

 

He was ecstatic at her response. Their relationship quickly moved to the physical realm. It was then Willow's turn to be ecstatic. 

 

He definitely had been around the block a few times. Her favorite thing to do while naked with her lover was tracing the crown tattoo on his arm. He said it was a symbol of his kingship. Probably difficult to carry a scepter when in animal form. 

 

Willow was deliriously happy again. She never thought that it would happen but it did. She had the love of good man and it could only get better from there. She couldn't believe how her life had turned out. She would be getting married soon. Well, as soon as she finished her master's degree. Now, she just needed to get all prepared and contact her old friends in California. It would be interesting to hear their reactions. But even if it wasn't a positive reaction, Willow wasn't going to be dissuaded. The king was finally getting his queen. 

 

 

The End


End file.
